April Showers
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Simon's girlfriend has the birthday blues, so he takes her to a sex shop he found. They decide to test out one of the products together.


The sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating every dust mote, and fell just right across Linn's face to display each and every freckle. This was her alarm clock now. Not that bad when compared to some in her previous night. There was one unfortunate incident with a mockingbird in a bush outside her window. She went aside naked with a broom, and that mockingbird never came back.

Usually, she liked to wake up to something warm cuddled against her back. Puffs of slow, damp breath on the back of her neck. A heavy arm in the dip between her hip and shoulder with a broad hand protectively splayed over her stomach, pinkie curled against her navel. A long, hairy leg stuck between hers – no cold feet. Something hard digging into her rear.

As it was, Linn squinted over her shoulder – and the bed was empty. He must've taken the pre-dawn shift. She let out a small sigh. Coffee. That was something she missed waking up to. Eventually, she rolled out of bed and went about the normal routine. Dress. Make bed. Eat one of the granola bars that was hidden in her bedside table. Brush teeth. Comb hair. Routines were good. Boring was good. This was being alive now.

Just as she finished lacing up her boots, the door creaked open. Linn slipped her hand to her belt, but when she looked up it was just Simon, precariously balancing a tray of food. Once he held it balanced with one hand, he looked up and grinned apologetically. "This was supposed to be ready before you got up, but the kitchens were a little slow this morning."

"It smells good. What is it? Where's it from?"

Shutting the door with his boot, Simon kept his hand on the silver dome lid. The fancy trays were mainly used for Negan and his wives, but sometimes Simon managed to sneak the trays when he was trying to be fancy. After all, he and Linn found them at a schmoozy hotel. It was the first place they fucked. The mattresses were great; so great that they brought it back. Linn blinked back the memory and looked up from the tray at Simon again.

"Is it pancakes? It smells like pancakes."

"Ding ding ding." Simon tapped his nose playfully. "Are you part bloodhound?"

"No, but I'm a bitch," Linn quipped.

"A smart bitch," Simon smiled back a little crookedly.

It was another memory, that time of how they met. They'd found her on the road, just walking. She was miles from anywhere that would've been a shelter. They rolled the trucks to a stop to pick her up and question her. At first, she just stared docilely. Some people weren't all there, and they had to be cautious. Simon had barely hopped out of the truck when she pulled out her gun, but instead of pointing it at them, she pointed it at herself.

"Woah," he held up his hands placatingly, motioning to his men to step back, "easy now. No need to get crazy."

"Why are we wasting our time on this stupid bitch, Simon," Skinny Joey complained. "Let's just kill her and take her shit."

"I'm not stupid," she said. "I just don't want you doing any more than killing me."

"No, I'd say that makes you a smart bitch," Simon said and Linn actually smiled. After a bit more talking, he managed to get her in the truck. Back at the Sanctuary, he had Skinny Joey transferred to Regina's group and Linn took his place. It was a good choice.

Linn switched to lacing up her other boot. "So, pancakes?"

"Pancakes using quality Hilltop ingredients." Linn frowned a little but nodded. Simon didn't understand why she wanted to know where her food came from, but he supposed it had something to do with how nice she treated the people. "And an apple, one of the last ones from the Kingdom we'll have for a while."

Her boot dropped to the floor with a soft _thump_. "Apple season is over?"

"That's what the Kingdom said. Why? Would they be wrong?" Simon wasn't a native Virginian, hadn't been here that long.

But Linn knew a little bit of everything. A strange look passed over her face and she dropped her head down as she stared at her boots. "I guess it's towards the end of April then."

Simon stood in front of her with the tray, trying to piece things together. They hadn't been together long, but she'd told him that without her meds she'd get into moods. He wondered if this was a seasonal thing triggering it. She seemed happy enough when it snowed, enjoying the days when they would go out to play in the fluff and then spend the colder days together in their room. But spring time could be sad, he supposed. He never much liked spring for the pollen and the bees. "Is it because it's gonna be rainy?"

"No, it's because I'm probably closer to 40 than 30." Linn lifted her head again and made a face. "I'm old."

Shifting foot to foot, Simon huffed a little indignantly. "Well, way to make a fella feel good, Linn. I'm past 40 and have been for a little while."

"Yes, but you're still handsome." Linn reached out and hooked her thumb through his beltloops, urging Simon closer. The height would be perfect for a blow job, her sitting and him standing. They both knew that having tested it before, but Simon suspected she was looking for just a hug. Too bad his hands were full.

Standing between her legs, Simon settled for stroking his hand through her brown hair and she pressed her forehead to his stomach. When she spoke again her voice was muffled. "When men get older they just get more handsome. But when women get old they sag and get liver spots and crows feet and wrinkles and gray hair."

"Shhh," Simon quickly cut her off, knowing that she'd let her mouth get away from her if she kept going. "Take the hamster off the wheel, Linn. Just listen to me. I've got a good view of your roots right now, and I don't see much gray. No bald spot, which is nice. What's your secret and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Her shoulders rose and dropped, the closest he'd get for a laugh from her. "You're just not looking hard enough."

"Are you saying I have bad eyes because I'm old?"

"Simon."

"Okay, Linn, sit up and eat some breakfast with me," Simon offered instead. Maybe a distraction could work.

"I already ate." Linn sat up anyway and Simon sat beside her. They shared half the tray on both their laps and he lifted the silver dome lid with a flourish. Simple pancakes – they had no butter or syrup – and the single apple. Linn stared at it hard in distaste, but otherwise ignored it as they took turns passing forkfuls of pancakes to each other's mouths.

When the tray was empty except for the apple, Simon sat it aside and took her hands in his. "I don't know why you listen to all those bad thoughts over me. I'm clearly the most reasonable person you know."

Linn tilted her head at him, and her eyes almost looked smug, knowing in a way.

"Okay, you know what I mean."

She shrugged and blithely asked. "What do you have scheduled for me today? Rooftop lookout or gate duty?"

"Neither," Simon frowned at her. "I um, actually." He released one of her hands so he could rub the back of his neck. "I just wanted you and me to go out on our own today."

Blinking at him from behind her glasses, she shifted on the bed. "Okay." She took her glasses off and polished them – her shirt was the wrong material, but there was nothing else to use – and then she put them back on her nose, pushing them up with a finger on the bridge. "What are we looking for?"

"I didn't have anywhere particular in mind at first. Just explore out to the east and see what we run into. But now, now I do have somewhere I want to take you." Simon pushed himself off the bed, spinning around on his heel to shoot her a huge Cheshire grin. "I think you'll love it." He took her hands again and gently pulled her to her feet, a little harder than intended because she fell into his arms, having to crane her head back to look up at him. "Consider it a birthday present."

"Fine, but can we take my jeep?"

Gently, he bent and kissed her forehead. Linn's eyes fell shut. "No, I'm driving. We're taking my truck. We'll need it for the dirt roads."

"Does that mean you found a winery?"

"No."

As it is, Linn wasn't expecting where they were going at all. If anything, she thought Simon might bring her to a library for sentimental reasons. She was a librarian, at least she used to be. Now she was a Savior, just like him. It was a strange new title, but she liked it. Essentially, she saved herself as much as he saved her.

But still, Simon had brought her here. "Triple XXX Unlimited?"

Simon's thumbs tapped against the steering wheel and the engine idled. "Found it on a run with Negan. We cleared it out so it should be safe from the Dead Ones."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Linn shook her head. "You said you found this with Negan? You must've carted everything out then."

"You've got to give this place more credit, Linn. It's like Toys R Us for adults. It's absolutely massive."

"Unlimited?" Linn teased.

"Infinite."

When she pushed open the doors, Linn really was impressed. Even with all the garish decorations of tits spilling out of lacy bra cups and lewd movie posters with puns on classic titles, the place was very interesting – and heavily stocked. It was as if all the world's supply of sex toys and porn were stockpiled here before the dead walked.

"Let me guess," Linn wandered further into the store, Simon close at her heels. "When Negan found this place he probably said something like 'Jack fuckity pot,' huh?"

"Close, but no clit vibe." Simon flicked his finger on a clit vibe display case that claimed twelve different speeds and rhythms and boasted an obnoxious spring green color. "He said 'Jack motherfucking pot,' actually."

"Hm. So what did he actually end up taking? None of these shelves look picked over enough."

"Condoms mostly. Lube. The shitty, itchy costumes for his wives. Ball gags and fuzzy handcuffs."

They turned down another aisle, both of them looking over the naked men and women with their faces morphed into one of seduction or passion right at the climax. Most of the men were ripped, and a few had mustaches like Simon. He rubbed his thoughtfully. All of the women had work done with inflated breasts that defied gravity. Still, Linn and Simon took in an eyeful appreciatively as they went along.

"Some of the guys took porn video tapes and dirty, titty magazines. I think a few actually grabbed the pussy pockets, too."

Delicately, Linn wrinkled her nose and turned to Simon to arch a brow. "I bet you more than half of them won't keep them clean enough."

Hooking his fingers through his beltloops, Simon shrugged his broad shoulders. "At least they'll keep what they have to themselves."

"That's true."

They turned down another aisle, and Linn slowed down to leisurely browse the shelves. Simon, having been here before, watched her face instead. "Did you bring me here for anything in particular?"

"No." He made a small noise and did an awkward roll of his head as he looked away from her. "Well, I wanted to see if anything was jumping out for you."

"I think I saw some rope. That could be useful."

Simon actually sighed. "Leave it to you, Linn, to come to a sex shop and see alternative uses."

She placed her small hand on his bicep, bringing the both of them to a pause. "Actually, I was thinking about it for us."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "For me," he tapped his sternum, "or for you?" His index finger gently tapped her sternum over her heart and then trailed up her neck to rest under her chin, encouraging her to tilt her up further for him.

Linn took a step closer, pressing her hands on his chest. Under her palms his heartbeat was strong but excited. She smiled at him, and just like that Simon melted for her. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over her freckled cheek, and his other arm came up to wrap around her waist and bring them even closer. "We can take turns. Do you know your knots?"

"Does a Windsor knot count?" But then he chuckled and bent down to kiss her nose. "I was a boy scout once upon a time. I don't know if that helps, but I'm a fast learner."

Her fingers curled into his shirts, gripping hard enough to keep him trapped down at her level so she could steal his mouth for a real, full kiss. "Oh, I know you are."

Another kiss, but this one was soft, slow, and sweet. When they parted, they were walking down the aisles holding hands, brushing Linn's shoulder against Simon's arm.

"You see anything else?" Simon curiously asked. He saw a few paddles, some with studs or holds or engraved with words like _Slut_ and _Daddy_. Spanking already has been part of their sex lives pretty regularly. Adding something like a paddle or – _is that a riding crop?_ – might be a little fun.

Noticing where his attention was, Linn playfully knocked her shoulder against him. "I noticed those, too. We might take one or two to try." With their clasped hands, she pointed a little further down the aisle. "There's some wax. That definitely caught my eye."

"But we have wax at the Sanctuary."

The look Linn shot Simon was practically one of horror. "Yeah, wax for candle sticks! For power outages when the generators stop working! Not wax for sex."

Simon's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Is there really that much of a difference? It's supposed to hurt, and it can be peeled or washed off in the shower."

Linn stopped walking and Simon didn't notice until she tugged hard at his arm. He turned back to face her, and she was looking at him thoughtfully. Her eyes were wide, and somewhere in their depths behind the deceptively average looking glasses sparkled her mischief. "Simon, don't tell me you're inexperienced."

With typical male bravado, he scoffed. "You know I'm not."

"Vanilla, then," she corrected herself. Her small hands came up again to toy with the buttons of his shirt. A damp spot was starting to spread over his chest. He was from somewhere around the Canadian border, unsuited to this Virginian weather. But Linn liked to watch him sweat, and she popped a button or two to reveal his hairy chest shine with sweat. "It's okay, Simon, you can be honest with me. I know not everyone has done the lifestyle before."

He let her get half way down his chest before he grabbed her wrists in each hand, easily encircling them both with a thumb and forefinger. "I…was never with anyone long enough to try," he confessed.

Her answering smile was one of understanding, and even when she stood on tiptoe, she only made it far enough to kiss his neck, tasting the salt of his skin and inhaling his musk. "I don't mind teaching you."

"Yeah," he rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrists, pausing long enough to feel her pulse. Simon lingered there, reassuring himself with it. "You're good at bossing me around."

"You're good at following orders," Linn countered and kissed his collarbone. Then she took his hand again, and this time led him down the aisle. She loaded up his arms with paddles and wax, lecturing about how it has to be kept in a cool environment or it's worthless. Simon listened to her attentively, dutifully following her back to get the rope.

There was rope in every color. The standard beige, but then pastels of pale primrose pink and lavender. Black rope, white rope, neon green and orange striped. Linn's hands didn't waver but immediately grabbed the coil of rope that was a deep shade of red, like a ruby or a nice wine.

"Hey, do we still have that bottle of red?"

"Yes, and we have your tequila that you still haven't touched yet."

"We'll save that for my birthday." Simon winked at her, and then straightened as he saw something very interesting over her shoulder.

She turned to look, her hand instinctively dropping to the gun strapped to her thigh. Once she saw where she was looking though, she curiously walked over. Grinning a million-watt smile, he passed her with his long strides. "Can this be your birthday present?"

Linn tilted her head. "What, you want me to wear that?"

"No, I would wear it."

Her eyes flickered down below the belt. "Seems like a waste for you, though."

"But this is for your birthday," he countered, "it's for your pleasure."

"Hm," she turned back to the toy, obviously considering it.

"Linn," he called her attention back to him. When she looked, he was using the puppy dog eyes. "Linn, honey, please. I want to try. This would be a great learning opportunity."

"You're appealing to my need to show off my knowledge?"

"And you're need to be in charge every so often."

Unable to keep her hands off of him, she touched his chest again, pulling the unbuttoned part of his navy shirt further open to expose more of his muscular, hairy chest. "You want me to be in charge tonight?" Her touch was featherlight as she traced over his bare skin, fingertips dragging through his sweat.

To show his arousal, his nipples hardened under his white undershirt. When he shifted, they rubbed tenderly against the slightly rough fabric. "Yes, honey," he groaned, "Please?"

Glancing back at the toy, Linn made her decision quickly. "Happy birthday to me."

Their trip back to the Sanctuary was long and the tension between them only thickened from there with nerves and excitement. They decided to check out a few places so that they wouldn't suspiciously come back empty handed, and they had to sneak in their toys undetected. For dinner, they grabbed trays from the kitchen and carried it back to their room so they could crack open the red wine. Linn ended up drinking more than him, as usual, but Simon didn't mind, just watching her with a small smile. The apple from breakfast was still there waiting for them.

"Dessert," Linn promised between sips of her wine, somewhere between her second and third glass.

But then once the bottle was empty between them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Linn crawled into Simon's lap on the bed, stripping him of his button-up and his undershirt between ardent kisses.

"You remember what I told you?"

"If it gets to be too much," Simon dutifully recited, "I use the safe word."

"You remember it?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to say it because I don't want you to stop." His breath was ragged as she dragged her nails hard down his chest until she reached his belt buckle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey, please," Simon groaned and bucked his hips up into her touch.

With a hard shove, Linn pushed Simon flat on his back, pinning him to the bed and straddling his waist. "Be a good boy for me," she bent down until they were nose to nose. Then she took his bottom lip in a rough kiss and bit it hard as she pulled away. "And shut up."

Ruby red rope was tied tightly around Simon's wrist, pulling his arms upright into the air against the headboard. When he pulled against it, it burned, but he couldn't help but pull in his desperation to touch. His legs were left unrestrained, but he couldn't do much. Kicking did nothing to relieve his ache as his throbbing erection was left untouched and weeping. Simon's balls were tight and heavy and dying to be emptied. He wanted to come, but he couldn't.

Instead, all he could do is watch as Linn rode black dildo strapped to his chest. She was absolutely beautiful, completely bare and uninhibited. Having already come twice, she was completely disheveled as she worked her way to another orgasm. Her chestnut hair was damp and frizzy, clinging to her forehead, and her freckles stood out stark against her red blush that reached all the way down to her chest. Linn's hands held her breasts, plucking her nipples before slipping down to rub her clit.

Spilling over the base of the dildo strapped to his chest, her juices dripped down his sides and down his chest to collect along his collarbone. The sensation was ticklish, his sense of touch heightened in his aroused state. The leather straps chafed around his nipples. He was aching, throbbing, tortured – and he loved it.

With every lift of her hips, Simon sucked in the cool air, choking on her feminine musk. Then once she slammed back down, the breath whooshed out of his lungs. The lack of oxygen was heady and he was wild to taste her, to fuck her, to touch himself, to touch her. She had ordered him not to speak and he hadn't, but he did everything else: groan, grunt, whine, moan, whimper, gasp.

Simon's relief would come when she'd reach down to rake her nails over his chest, to squeeze his shoulders to ride him harder when she was close. Once she smacked his face with her open hand and it stung his cheek, but she avoided his cheekbone and jaw. It probably wouldn't even bruise, and though it hurt, he had moaned. Simon never knew that being used and abused like this could make him so rock hard, but he loved it; and he couldn't wait to tell her.

Linn started to get close again, her whines rising in pitch and volume her bounces became faster, working herself hard on the dildo and greedily rubbing her clit in hard, firm strokes. This time he couldn't hold himself back.

"Fuck yes, honey, pet your pretty pussy so good for me. Really put on a fucking show and show me how fucking gorgeous you are when you come. Fuck yourself on me. Let me see you come."

She didn't have time to punish him as she was overwhelmed by her own pleasure. As soon as she opened her eyes and they made eye-contact, Simon's eyes deep and soulful and earnest even in this situation and her eyes swimming with lust, Linn started to come with a loud cry. Her head dropped back and she lifted her hips up, tilting them forward towards his face – and she squirted on him hard.

His panting open mouth caught it on his tongue and it clung to his mustache, and he nearly choked as he moaned out his own pleasure. He needed more. "Please, honey, please let me eat you out. I want you to come on my mouth, please. Ride my face."

Climbing down from her high, Linn looked back down at him thoughtfully. Her head rolled to the side, and her chest heaved as she recovered. His eyes tracked the movement of her breasts helplessly. "You want to taste me?"

"Please, honey."

"You think you deserve that after you broke the rules? I told you not to speak."

Simon bit his tender bottom lip, licking around his mouth to gather up the remains of her orgasm on his tongue. All he could do was stare up at her and plead with his eyes. His wrists pulled uselessly against the ropes, fingers clawing at the air.

"I suppose I could let you. Maybe if I keep your mouth busy you won't talk again."

He nodded eagerly and watched her climb off the dildo. Her cunt spasmed around nothing, and then she shifted forward until she was kneeling over his face. Rocking her hips down on his face, Simon opened his mouth and caught her clit, immediately sucking and flicking his tongue over it. Her cries picked back up again and she set her pace, rolling her hips sensuously. The friction from his mustache spurred her to move faster, and when he released her clit to suck up her wetness, she mashed it on his nose for stimulation. Linn's thick thighs clamped down hard on him, nearly smothering. She grabbed his bound hands and interlaced their fingers. It didn't take long and then she came for the fourth time, squirting directly on his face and into his mouth.

"Fuck," she cried out into their room, not caring about nosy neighbors or noise complaints or the teasing they would doubtlessly get tomorrow. "Fuck, fuck, yes. Yes, I love this. Fuck, Simon." Linn pulled away and climbed back on the dildo and set about fucking herself on it again.

"You did such a good job licking my pussy, Simon," Linn panted. "I think you deserve to come. Do you want that?"

"Yes!" His voice was hoarse as he shouted, "Please, please just fucking touch me, Linn."

Reaching behind her, Linn took Simon's throbbing erection in hand and timed the flicks of her wrist to match her riding pace. He was hot and heavy in her hand, and she squeezed him harder as she spread the dribbles of precome over the rest of him. Simon was close, and it wouldn't take that much more teasing from her to get him to come.

"Don't come until I tell you to. You think you can follow that command since you can't do the others?"

As much as he could in his position, Simon vigorously nodded his head.

But Linn was playing a role. Releasing her hold on him, she reached further down and gave his heavy balls a light smack with her open palm. They jumped and a vein popped on Simon's forehead.

"Fuck!"

"You will speak when I address you."

"Yes, honey, I'll do whatever you want."

Satisfied, she grabbed his dick again and stroked him faster, also increasing the rocking movements of her hips as well. "That's better."

It was a little hard to keep her balance like this, and she was halfway tempted to spin around and suck him off instead. But she thought that might be better saved for later when she wasn't the one completely in charge. Maybe then his hands could be untied so he could smack her ass. She was still hoping after this that she could get her birthday spankings as well.

The jerks of her hand matched her frenzied thoughts and her lust climbed higher and higher. Linn was starting to get tired. Still, she pumped her hands and bounced on him harder. "You're going to come with me, understand?"

"Oh," Simon moaned, almost deliriously. "Yes, honey, yes."

Pressing her lips together, eyes shut and head tilted back, Linn concentrated on feeling – on how hard and slick and soft Simon's cock was in her fist and how full she felt and how powerful she was on his chest. Her fist slid down on his cock like a vice until she reached the base where his damp pubic hair tickled her hand and then she pulled upwards until she was nearly squeezing the head of his cock practically flat. He was singing up a symphony underneath her, the vibrations from his chest shooting up through the dildo buried inside her. Linn let it take her to the edge and then she jumped off it.

"Fuck, come with me!"

And he did with a shout, and Linn still kept coaxing more come out of him as he splattered over his lower stomach and her hand. Her pussy tried to milk the unrelenting dildo as her hips slowed to a halt. She gasped into the air, voice ragged and weak from her moans.

In their post-coital haze, Linn managed to climb off. Lacking a towel or anything else, she licked her hand clean and then untied him. His heavy arms dropped to his sides where she picked them up and rubbed a soothing ointment on the rope burn. The harness was tenderly removed and set aside to be cleaned later. On orgasm weakened legs, Linn hopped out of the bed and dipped a portion of their hand towel in the basin of water they kept in their room. She brought it to Simon's chest, rubbing away the soreness and marks from the leather straps. The hand towel was dipped back in the water and then gently dabbed over his forehead and face, cooling him off and clearing away the sweat. It was dipped one last time in the basin and then used to wash away the Simon's come before it got too tacky and uncomfortable. Then it was dropped into the basin with a wet plop, and Linn climbed back in the bed.

"You did well for your first time."

"Happy birthday, Linn," Simon murmured into her hair as she burrowed against his side. His arms wrapped around her securely and held her in place as he weakly brushed his lips over her temple.

"Thank you, Simon." She brushed her own lips over his chest, kissing her way to his heart. "But you know, I still haven't had my birthday spankings yet."

"Let this old man have his power nap and then I'll really lay it into you."

Her giggles were muffled against his tanned skin and then he kissed her before she could quip back with another sassy comment. The kisses were sweet, tasting themselves on each other. When they pulled away, Linn nuzzled her nose against his.

"Ready for that nap?"

"How about dessert first?"

Surprised, Linn looked down at where his dick was lying, useless and spent. "I don't think you're ready for the next round yet."

He grabbed her chin and directed her to look back at him again. "I meant the apple." Simon released her chin and pointed at the bedside table where the red apple innocuously sat.

With a rueful smile, Linn rolled over on her side and grabbed it and her pocket knife. Simon spooned against her back, watching her cut the apple in her hand. She fed him a slice and then fed herself one, all in silence except for the crunching. Linn was happy that the apple didn't taste like ash in her mouth like she suspected it would this morning.

"Tasty Honey Dew, huh?"

"They're called 'Honeycrisp,' and this is actually a Red Delicious." Tossing the core into the trash bin by the door and placing her knife back on the bedside table, Linn rolled back around to face him. "But I think you taste much better." She kissed him again, running her fingers up his neck to bury in his hair, and he tugged her closer by the grip he had on her waist.

Outside, it started to rain, and they didn't leave their bedroom – or the bed – for the rest of the day.


End file.
